No es para tanto
by Runa E.V
Summary: ¿Que Blaine qué?, exclamaron muchos. No fue para tanto, replicó el aludido. No entendía porqué tendría que tener tanta importancia para ellos, si para él no la tenía. Claro que no la tenía.


Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Ryan Murphy. Yo sólo me divierto sin fines lucrativos. Y especulo sobre lo que hubiera sucedido si durante ese baile Sam hubiera llegado solo tres minutos después, por supuesto.

* * *

I

_Su risa inundaba la estancia, al punto de no escuchar siquiera la música de la banda mientras estaba con ella. Era extraño, muy extraño verla así de fuerte, segura, radiante. Bella. Dijo algo divertido y no pudo evitar reírse él también. A pesar de la magnífica decoración invernal, de los muchos adolescentes ataviados con sus mejores trajes a su alrededor de los ruidos, las carcajadas, la melodía, a pesar de todo, lo único que veía en el baile Sadie Hawkins era a ella. A Tina. Y eso le parecía aún más raro._

II

Ese lunes se levantó la sesión de la última reunión de "Demasiado jóvenes para sufrir". Finalizada con una danza tribal desorganizada y espontánea, las chicas se dispersaron quedando solamente Lauren y Sugar en la sala. Ambas muchachas, si bien no demasiado cercanas, se miraban con la sonrisa cómplice de quienes habían triunfado en el baile del sábado anterior.

-Oye, si te cuento un secreto, ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie? –preguntó Sugar bajando la voz unos cuantos decibeles. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, mirando su celular como si observasen un fantasma en vez de tecnología de punta.

Lauren sonrió. ¿Guardar un secreto, ella? Por favor, media escuela lo sabría antes del martes al mediodía, pero claro, por supuesto que podía guardarlo (durante diez minutos, quizá). Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sugar para que continuase hablando. Ésta echó un vistazo rápido a la puerta, como asegurándose de que nadie fuera a entrar y le tendió el aparatito. Lauren leyó la pantalla, levantó una ceja y se lo devolvió. No se lo podía terminar de creer.

-¿Es confiable tu fuente? –preguntó.

III

En realidad, ese tipo de cotilleos infantiles a él, Noah Puckerman, no le importaban en lo absoluto. Tiró el teléfono al lado de la cama, cayendo demasiado cerca de la cabeza de Kitty. Ella le reclamó que tuvieses cuidado. Una sonrisa suya la aplacó. Entonces se fijó la animadora en lo que decía el mensaje que Lauren le había enviado.

-¿Que Anderson qué? –exclamó.

Al instante se paró, envolviendo el cuerpo desnudo con una manta. Sabía que era muy inmaduro de su parte lo que estaba a punto de hacer y es que, total, a ella qué le importaba lo que hicieran los mayores. Pero tan seguro que se veía el chico de lo que era y venir a enterarse de eso la gente de la escuela... Bueno, quizá aquello minara un poco su credibilidad frente al resto y terminara favoreciéndola dentro del club Glee. Tecleó varios destinatarios, entre ellos Marley, Ryder y Artie, y lo envió sin pararse a pensarlo un segundo.

IV

_La hizo girar bailando, un poquito embriagado por su perfume, muy nostálgico del último baile al que había ido. Había sido el año anterior con Kurt, cuando éste había ganado la corona y habían terminado bailando vals juntos, estrechándose fuerte el uno al otro. Ella tenía razón, lo extrañaba tanto que había necesitado enfocar esos sentimientos en algo más, Sam en este caso. Pero ahora no estaba Sam ahí con él, estaba Tina. Tina y su vestido bonito, Tina y su maquillaje ligero, Tina y su sonrisa deslumbrante. Tomándola de la cintura, la inclinó en un paso de tango entre risas. Olía condenadamente bien._

_Oh, Tina Cohen-Chang, ¿dónde has estado toda mi vida?, inquirió._

V

-¿Que Blaine qué? –preguntó Sam, atónito.

Caminaba tomado de la mano con Brittany, rumbo a comprarle un helado. Se lo había prometido desde hacía días. No hacía ni media hora que habían salido de la escuela, no hacía ni veinte minutos que se había despedido de Blaine, ¿y él no le había contado nada? Tendría que volver a explicarle los principios de la hermandad Jedi. Confianza absoluta, eso era lo primero.

-Lo dice el mensaje, y los mensajes de Mercedes suelen decir la verdad –afirmó la rubia, enseñándole su celular-. Son como oráculos mayas, pero enviados por unos pequeños duendes que se ocultan en nuestros teléfonos.

Sam le sonrió a su chica. Ella estaba escribiendo algo en su celular.

-¿Qué haces?

Brittany sacudió los hombros un poco. Reenviaba el mensaje. Ante la repregunta de Sam buscando un motivo, contestó que no le gustaba que los duendes del teléfono estuvieran dando vueltas sin hacer nada, porque tarde o temprano empezarían a mover cosas para divertirse y eso a ella no le parecía gracioso. La asustaba. Además, Santana tenía que enterarse, siempre le habían gustado los chismes.

VI

-Oh, Dios, ¿que Blaine qué? –gimió Wade cuando Marley le contó. No podía creerlo. Tenía que decírselo a Mercedes, y muy pronto. Aquello era importante, sobre todo para él, que conocía a Kurt de antes. Total, chismes como ese le interesarían de sobremanera a sus mentores. Releyó el mensaje y sacudió la cabeza con gesto desaprobatorio. Con una de las amigas de Kurt, vaya descaro el suyo.

Se dispuso a teclear en su propio celular ante las protestas de Marley, que no pensaba que aquello fuera una buena idea.

VII

_Justo aquí. Justo aquí, había respondido Tina, mirándolo con los ojos tan abierto que se podía apreciar por completo el tono marrón cálido de los mismos. Por un segundo se quedó paralizado, el mundo perdió por completo el volumen. Era cierto. Durante esos días, ella había estado a su lado todo el tiempo posible, apoyándolo. Se había convertido en la persona más cercana a él. Cuando se había sentido tan solo, Tina había continuado ahí. Desde lo de Kurt, ese error estúpido que visto en retrospectiva no tenía excusa alguna, había encontrado amigos. La había encontrado a ella. _

_La observó de verdad en ese momento, como le había sucedido con Kurt cuando había cantado Black Bird en Dalton, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Algo en su mirada vulnerable le nubló los pensamientos. Era preciosa. Una parte de sí, consciente aún, le decía que estaba buscando un escape a la ruptura con Kurt y que estaba por cometer una locura, pero no la escuchó._

VIII

Kurt regresó a su habitación dando un portazo. No quería admitir que le había molestado el mensaje de Santana que Rachel a toda costa había intentado evitar que leyera. ¿Cómo Blaine podía haber hecho eso? Idiota. Y no lo decía por él, por supuesto que no, lo decía por la pobre Tina. Estaba jugando con ella, no era para nada justo. Siendo esa pequeña asiática tan fácil de ilusionar, él se estaba aprovechando. Era para darle celos, tenía que ser por eso. No, no lo era. Sí, lo era. No, no lo… Rayos. Se miró al espejo, pensó en su ex novio, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia y suspiró. Le había herido el ego, eso era todo. Pero bueno, él tenía a un guapo neoyorquino ahora, así que no debía darle tanta importancia.

IX

Para el martes, cuando Tina puso un pie en la escuela, más de la mitad observaban sus teléfonos y tecleaban a la velocidad de la luz. Frunció el entrecejo, extrañada. Si bien estaban en la generación de la comunicación rápida, aquello se veía absurdo. Llegando a su casillero, saludó a Artie, quien fingió no escucharla y se alejó en su silla a toda velocidad. Inmaduro, pensó ella sin pensar demasiado en ello. En realidad, de cuando en cuando sus pensamientos volvían al sábado y ocupaban toda su mente. La imagen de Blaine con ella, riéndose ambos, bailando, inclinándola y… Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que cortar de raíz con eso. No había significado nada, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema. No había trascendido y tampoco lo haría. No podía hacerse ninguna ilusión.

Justo en ese momento un par de alumnos menores pasaron por su lado, observándola un poco más fijo de lo que hubiera deseado. Cerró el casillero y se fue a clases, ignorando los cuchicheos a su paso. Qué bicho les habría picado a todos ese día.

X

_Cuando se separó de Tina, cayó en cuenta de lo que había sucedido. La había besado. La había besado durante un largo rato y no era que le hubiera desagradado. Es más, le había gustado mucho. Ella se alejó, entre incómoda y sorprendida. Él quiso decir algo, lo que sea, pero esa se estaba convirtiendo en una de esas molestas ocasiones en las que las palabras se le atoraban en la boca y no paraban de salir de modo atropellado. Estaba nervioso. La muchacha seguía con los ojos completamente abiertos. Le había gustado besarla. ¿Estoy ebrio?, pensó durante un nanosegundo como buscando una explicación lógica para lo que acababa de hacer. No, no lo estoy, diablos._

_Tina, yo…, quiso decir, cuando Sam apareció de la misma nada y lo arrastró con él hasta el gimnasio. Lanzándole una última mirada de disculpa a la chica, huyó como un cobarde. Y se odió por eso._

_No volvieron a hablar desde ese momento._

XI

Durante el resto del día, Tina intentó restarle peso a lo del sábado. Mal que bien, lograba concentrarse en clases, pero no dejaba de regresar a ella la sensación de los labios de Blaine sobre los propios. De pronto, todo lo que había sentido estando a su lado se había multiplicado por cinco y, al alejarse él de esa manera con Sam, se había disminuido a la décima parte. Quería y a la vez no quería hablar con el muchacho. Por un lado, le hubiera encantado poner las cartas sobre la mesa y confirmar si es que tendría posibilidades con él. Por el otro, estaba casi completamente segura de que si no se habían cruzado hasta ahora era porque la estaba esquivando como a una pelota de _dodgeball_. Y ese tipo de conducta indicaba que no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia ella.

Bajó la vista hasta su cuaderno. Diferentes garabatos con el nombre de Blaine entrelazado al suyo se asomaban en las esquinas. Había salido corriendo. Tachó los corazones con inusitada rabia. Si él no quería hablarlo, perfecto, ella era Tina Cohen-Chang y no andaría persiguiendo a un chico de arriba abajo por un poco de atención.

XII

Blaine había estado evitando a Tina como un maldito pro durante todo el día anterior, pero sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano se toparían y no sabría qué hacer. Se sentía una basura por haber huido sin más durante el baile, mas no tenía valor de mirarla a los ojos. Es más, estaba a punto de verla en la reunión del club Glee y por primera vez en su vida estaba dudando de ingresar al salón. Habría querido pedirle consejo a Sam, pero sabía que de algún modo u otro eso implicaría que Brittany terminara enterándose. Y con Brittany, Santana, Marley, Ryder y el resto. No estaba preparado para afrontar su propia estupidez emocional, no ahora.

¿Por qué había besado a Tina? Porque se sentía solo, porque estaba ahí, porque olía bien y su sonrisa lo atontaba un poco. Porque, valgan verdades, se estaba convirtiendo en una versión femenina y asiática de Kurt. O al menos él la había proyectado así. Y no era justo, por Dios que sabía que no era justo para ella. Le iba a romper el corazón, y eso era lo que menos quería en el mundo, pero ¿y si…? No, él era Blaine, el perfecto gay, nunca enamorado de una chica. Sólo era una respuesta emotiva a un hecho traumático en su vida. Kurt había sido el primer amor de su vida, el único. No iba a venir una chica a ponerle todo de cabeza a esas alturas. Por más bonitos que fueran sus ojos o su sonrisa.

Entró al aula del club Glee en el momento en que decidía que si Tina preguntaba, le explicaría su enredada teoría de la proyección emocional y rezaría porque se lo tomara con humor. Que no lo mandara a rodar, porque la necesitaba en su vida. Rayos, la quería en su vida. Pero al echar un vistazo notó dos cosas: La primera, la aludida aún no había llegado; la segunda, todos los presentes lo miraban con la expresión de estar utilizando La Fuerza de Sheldon para aniquilarlo. Ah, y Sam se le estaba tirando encima para quién-sabe-qué-cosa.

-Hermano, debiste contármelo a mí primero –dijo, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia afuera-. ¿Es que te tengo que volver a explicar los principios Jedi?

Atrapado fuera de base como le estaba pasando cada vez más a menudo desde que se había trasladado a esa escuela de locos, sólo atinó a pronunciar un sentido "¿Eh?", antes de que Sam rodara los ojos y le dijera que lo sabía todo. Blaine ladeó la cabeza, tardando un poco en procesar cómo un beso del que no le había hablado a nadie de pronto se convertía en un tema aplicable a los principios Jedi.

-Porque… no fue gran cosa –respondió. Se rectificó al suponer que quizá su amigo estuviera hablando de otra cosa y él estuviera a punto de meter la pata-. Espera, ¿de qué estamos hablando?

-Besaste a Tina, hombre, de eso estamos hablando.

De pronto, un desagradable peso en el estómago le indicó que estaba poniéndose nervioso de nuevo. Tuvo la delicadeza de no demostrarlo, como siempre. Tenía la mala costumbre de fingir en todo momento que sabía lo que hacía, aunque en el fondo tuviera tanto miedo como los otros.

-Ah, eso.

-Sí, eso. ¿Cómo es que yo me tuve que enterar por Brittany? Me decepcionaste, hombre, creí que sería el primero en enterarme de algo tan grande.

Blaine recibió de golpe la última parte de la verborrea incontenible de su amigo sobre la confianza entre ellos. ¿Cómo que por Brittany?

-Sam, disculpa que interrumpa de nuevo tu enumeración de los principios, pero, ¿quiénes más saben lo del beso?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Toda la escuela, creo. Y Santana. Y probablemente Rachel. Esto es grande, amigo. Todos nos quedamos de piedra al enterarnos, nos costaba creer que sus sentimientos hacia ti tuvieran alguna base lógica y ahora...

Blaine había dejado de escuchar dos oraciones atrás. Quería morirse ahí mismo. Si Rachel sabía, Kurt sabía. Y si Kurt sabía, a la mierda las posibilidades de volver a estar juntos. Aquello coronaría la lista de razones por las que no volvería con él. Buen trabajo, Anderson, se dijo a sí mismo. Sam seguía hablándole, pero en ese momento sintió que no le interesaba lo que le estuviera diciendo. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Todo había sido por ese chico, que desde Nueva York no hizo nada por mantener la relación a flote, que no contestó una simple llamada, que lo desplazó por un puesto en Vogue y su irritante compañera de cuarto. Y de pronto dejó de importarle. Y sintió que su impecable control sobre sí mismo se iba al demonio.

-Sí, besé a Tina y se sintió bien –exclamó súbitamente. Sam parpadeó un par de veces, quedándose mudo-. Pero ¿sabes algo? Sólo fue eso, un beso, así que no entiendo porqué de pronto todos se lo están tomando como una cuestión de Estado, siendo que tenemos una competencia encima. Besé a una chica, ¿y qué? Sólo fue un beso, no una pedida de matrimonio. Y mi relación con ella no cambiará en lo más mínimo, porque simplemente omitiremos el asunto y ya, ¿sí, Sam? No es para tanto, pudo pasarle a cualquiera.

-Sí, Sam, déjalo como está –dijo una voz a espaldas de Blaine. Una voz bastante fría, por lo demás-. Como lo dijo Blaine, sólo fue un beso y lo pasaremos por alto desde ahora, porque él no quiere hablarlo a pesar de lo que yo haya podido sentir y prefiere esquivar el tema como Neo a las balas en _Matrix_. Estamos tan por encima del asunto, que ni siquiera cantaremos sobre ello. Y eso es una lástima, porque se me vienen cinco canciones a la cabeza que en este momento sonarían de maravilla con la situación.

Una melena castaña larga pasó a su lado como un relámpago. Blaine se quedó en la nada. Sam le puso una mano en el hombro, evitando que fuera tras ella. Seguía murmurando que era algo grande, un momento cumbre en la historia del club, aunque no supiera bien porqué. Tal vez porque a todos les agradaba Tina y querían que fuera feliz. Blaine no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca le había sucedido algo así. Una maldición salió de su boca, se soltó de Sam y corrió. Llegó a tomar a Tina del brazo, sin pensar que los demás seguían la escena con la avidez chismosa de los adolescentes, y le dijo que lo sentía. Soy un idiota, susurró. Sí, respondió ella, pero podremos seguir siendo amigos… supongo. Lo abrazó rápido, como para que se reparara de paso la imagen que tenían los chicos de su compañero en ese instante.

Claro, amigos, respondió Blaine, un poco cortado. Tuvo el estúpido impulso de volver a besarla, sólo por las dudas, pero se guardó muy bien de demostrarlo delante de todos. Quizá, dentro de un futuro, si se le pasaba lo de Kurt y seguía viendo aquella chispa que le atrajo de Tina, podría considerar sus opciones.

Quién sabe.


End file.
